Snuffy's Cloud Dream
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Snuffy learns all about clouds in a dream, and finds out how important they are.
1. Regular

**Another original Jay-Jay story, this time it's "Snuffy's Cloud Dream" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

It was a cloudy day in Tarrytown. Lots of thick clouds covered the bright blue sky.

Snuffy was up in the air, trying to sky-write something for Jay-Jay.

But he was having trouble.

"I can't see it!" called Jay-Jay from down below.

Snuffy landed back down.

"I wish the clouds weren't in the sky." he grumbled. "It's impossible to skywrite when it's so cloudy!"

"That's alright Snuffy." replied Jay-Jay. "It will be sunnier tomorrow. You can skywrite then."

Snuffy was disappointed. He really wanted to skywrite.

But that night, Snuffy had an interesting dream.

As he was falling asleep, he began to dream.

He dreamed that he was high above the sky, skywriting like usual.

All of a sudden, Snuffy noticed a weird castle. It looked just like the castle in Skylandia, except that it looked like a cloud.

Snuffy was curious, so he went in the castle.

But then, he got another big surprise. There standing inside the castle, was Cloud Prince Duffy. He looked a lot like Prince Duffy, only shaped like a cloud.

"I heard you don't like clouds." said Prince Duffy.

"Well, I really like skywriting." replied Snuffy.

"But I want to show you why clouds are really useful. Follow me."

So Snuffy followed the prince.

When they entered the cloud chamber, Cloud Prince Duffy began to lecture.

"The most important thing to know about clouds, is that they help us control temperature, and are very important for precipitation. Without clouds, there would be no rain, and stuff such as flowers or water, would not exist."

Snuffy now realized why clouds were so important.

"And that's why clouds are useful. It's all part of Earth." finished Cloud Prince Duffy.

"Thank you for teaching me all about clouds." said Snuffy. "Thanks to you, now I know all about clouds."

"Anything to help." replied the prince.

Snuffy had learned that clouds are important, and that they are an essential part of life.


	2. Script

**Here is the script for "Snuffy's Cloud Dream" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** It was a cloudy day in Tarrytown. Lots of thick clouds covered the bright blue sky.

Snuffy was up in the air, trying to sky-write something for Jay-Jay.

But he was having trouble.

 **JAY-JAY:** I can't see it!

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy landed back down.

 **SNUFFY:** I wish the clouds weren't in the sky. It's impossible to skywrite when it's so cloudy!

 **JAY-JAY:** That's alright Snuffy It will be sunnier tomorrow. You can skywrite then.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy was disappointed. He really wanted to skywrite.

But that night, Snuffy had an interesting dream.

As he was falling asleep, he began to dream.

He dreamed that he was high above the sky, skywriting like usual.

All of a sudden, Snuffy noticed a weird castle. It looked just like the castle in Skylandia, except that it looked like a cloud.

Snuffy was curious, so he went in the castle.

But then, he got another big surprise. There standing inside the castle, was Cloud Prince Duffy.

He looked a lot like Prince Duffy, only shaped like a cloud.

 **CLOUD PRINCE DUFFY:** I heard you don't like clouds.

 **SNUFFY:** Well, I really like skywriting.

 **CLOUD PRINCE DUFFY:** But I want to show you why clouds are really useful. Follow me.

 **NARRATOR:** So Snuffy followed the prince.

When they entered the cloud chamber, Cloud Prince Duffy began to lecture.

 **CLOUD PRINCE DUFFY:** The most important thing to know about clouds, is that they help us control temperature, and are very important for precipitation. Without clouds, there would be no rain, and stuff such as flowers or water, would not exist.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy now realized why clouds were so important.

 **CLOUD PRINCE DUFFY:** And that's why clouds are useful. It's all part of Earth.

 **SNUFFY:** Thank you for teaching me all about clouds. Thanks to you, now I know all about clouds.

 **CLOUD PRINCE DUFFY:** Anything to help.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy had learned that clouds are important, and that they are an essential part of life.


	3. Christian Script

**Here is the Christian script for "Snuffy's Cloud Dream" Enjoy and comment**

 **NARRATOR:** It was a cloudy day in Tarrytown. God's thick clouds covered the bright blue sky.

Snuffy was up in the air, trying to sky-write something for Jay-Jay.

But he was having trouble.

 **JAY-JAY:** I can't see it!

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy landed back down.

 **SNUFFY:** I wish God's clouds weren't in the sky. It's impossible to skywrite when it's so cloudy!

 **JAY-JAY:** That's alright Snuffy. It will be sunnier tomorrow. You can skywrite then.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy was disappointed. He really wanted to skywrite.

But that night, Snuffy had an interesting dream.

As he was falling asleep, he began to dream.

He dreamed that he was high above the sky, skywriting like usual.

All of a sudden, Snuffy noticed a weird castle. It looked just like the castle in Skylandia, except that it looked like a cloud.

Snuffy was curious, so he went in the castle.

But then, he got another big surprise. There standing inside the castle, was Cloud Prince Duffy.

He looked a lot like Prince Duffy, only shaped like a cloud.

 **CLOUD PRINCE DUFFY:** I heard you don't like clouds.

 **SNUFFY:** Well, I really like skywriting.

 **CLOUD PRINCE DUFFY:** But I want to show you why clouds are really useful. Follow me.

 **NARRATOR:** So Snuffy followed the prince.

When they entered the cloud chamber, Cloud Prince Duffy began to lecture.

 **CLOUD PRINCE DUFFY:** The most important thing to know about clouds, is that they help us control temperature, and are very important for precipitation. Without clouds, there would be no rain, and stuff such as flowers or water, would not exist. God created clouds when he made the Earth as well.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy now realized why clouds were so important.

 **CLOUD PRINCE DUFFY:** And that's why clouds are useful. It's all part of Earth, and are one of God's magical creations.

 **SNUFFY:** Thank you for teaching me all about clouds. Thanks to you, now I know all about clouds.

 **CLOUD PRINCE DUFFY:** Anything to help.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy had learned that clouds are important, and that they are an essential part of our life.


End file.
